


Couldn't Think of a Name

by Lothlorienx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Sea Arrow, SeaArrow, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldur, Artemis, and a room with four walls...<br/>Comments welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Think of a Name

They existed in a world of sheets and blankets, of sighs and moans. A place where the air was pure and warm and filled with dirty expressions meant only for each other and no one else. A realm inside a four walled room that distorted nothing but blocked out the reality of the outside world.

Kaldur nuzzled into Artemis’ hair, blonde strands cascading over the sheets. She smelled sweet and salty at the same time, though the sweat on her forehead had long ago dried. 

Artemis took Kaldur’s hand in her own and lead it up towards her breast. Kaldur rubbed his thumb back and forth across her nipple until it peaked, and even then he kept stroking her, loving the feel of her soft, smooth skin against his thumb. His eyes drifted closed as he felt her up, memorizing the landscape of her body with his hands.

When he opened his eyes again, Artemis pulled him into another kiss. They kissed deeply, letting their lips, red with desire, part and let their tongues dart out to meet in the middle. Artemis rolled over on top of Kaldur’s body, humming slightly as they made out. Her tongue twisted against his and his darted back into his mouth, her chasing it.

She broke the kiss and whispered, “Again.”

She was never shy about what she wanted. 

Kaldur smiled, raising his knees to angle himself better. Artemis felt his erection starting to nudge her and she sighed and captured his lips in another kiss.

Kaldur crossed his arms behind her back, his hands running up and down along her curves. Soft but moist with the sweat that was coating her skin again. He breathed deep her scent, and he felt that he could have given up all of Atlantis just to have this moment last forever. 

Atlantean books always said that heaven was a sea in space, where water mixed with the stars and you could swim in nebulas and never have any limit to where you went in the universe. He decided then that all those books were wrong. Heaven was this; him and Artemis in bed together, so far lost in their passion, gone from whatever plagued them outside their room, giving each other unrushed climaxes that seemed to last minutes at a time. 

“Again,” Artemis whispered, pushing back on him, her body pressing against his erection.

Kaldur stroked his hand down her spine before taking his penis in his hand and guiding it inside of her. “Oh, yes,” Artemis rasped when he pushed into her, and began rocking back and forth on his body. 

Kaldur recrossed his arms behind her back.

She was slow at first, but she quickened with time, as she always did. She moaned, and Kaldur joined her in moaning, and gasping, and letting nothing-words fill the air. 

He raised his hips, lowered them, and began the same pattern again. Even the sound of wet skin smacking against each other couldn’t pull them out of their bliss. It was like music to their ears, a familiar tempo to back their moans and groans that threatened to turn into screams.

“Kaldur,” Artemis hissed.

She ran her nails down his shoulders, down his pecs, stopping only to flick and tease his nipples. They hardened instantly. Artemis continued to play with them, tweaking them with the tips of her nails while she bounced up and down on him. 

Kaldur closed his fist around her wrist, and pulled it towards his mouth. Artemis watched as his lips parted, and he pressed kiss after kiss to her fingers. He closed his eyes and let his lips travel along her fingers. From the knuckle to the nail, he studied the form of her hand with blind interest. 

He opened his eyes again and flicked his tongue out. His gaze was intense as he licked the tips of her fingers, swirling his tongue around the nails and pads. Artemis didn’t even blush, despite his deep gaze into her eyes. Opening his mouth a little more, he put her fingers into his mouth, sucking at them one at a time as she rode him.

Artemis never thought she would like the sensation so much.

He moved down to her wrist then. Her pulse beat against his lips, and he licked her wrist slowly, tasting her heartbeat. The salty taste of her skin reminded him of the sea, and he lapped up the taste.

Artemis stopped thrusting up and down on him, and leaned down. Placing both hands on either side of his head, she bent down and kissed him. Her long blonde tresses spilled down over the two of them, damp and messy. Artemis thought she looked best that way. 

Sex always made people look hotter, she believed. The energy pulsing through their bodies, the wicked smiles on their face, their skin damp with sweat, a fire in their eyes, their hair wild and tangled, and the blush that appeared between their legs. She believed that she could see when a person orgasmed purely by the blush on their body, a heat that spread from between their legs outwards.

She didn’t stop kissing him, even when he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

Artemis straddled him, crossing her ankles behind him. Kaldur’s hands were on either side of her head, and Artemis let her eyes travel up his muscular, tattooed arms all the way up to his naked chest. She drank in the sight of his body.

When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw that fire that she craved.

He thrust into her sharply, and Artemis gasped, her back arching up off the bed. “Again,” she said, and Kaldur did just as she said. Again and again, he thrust himself inside her, a smirk coming to his face when he saw her eyes glaze over before another moan escaped her lips.

Straightening his back caused Artemis to lift her hips high, just so he could stay in her. Kaldur paused, took a few deep breaths, then began again. His pace was leisurely, but it brought them just as much pleasure as rapid thrusts. Kaldur put his hands on her knees, then onto his own hips.

Look, no hands! the childish part of him wanted to say.

Artemis moved away from him, lowering herself back down to a resting position on the bed. She panted, muscles burning, and momentarily she enjoyed the feeling of just resting against the soft sheets of the bed they were in. 

She rolled over onto her stomach before lifting herself up to her hands and knees.

Kaldur came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and entered her again. Artemis moaned, her voice reverberating in the room. She grew louder, and louder still, until the only thing the two of them could here was the moans she kept releasing as Kaldur did her.

“Ah, fuck yes!” Artemis said.

Kaldur doubled his efforts, doing her even faster. Anything to keep her making those sounds...

“Fuck--yes!” she said again.

The only thing that could make this better is if I could see her face, Kaldur thought to himself. The view in front of him was beyond sexy; the wet mess of her hair, the curve of her spine and the expanse of skin covering her back, and her round ass smacking back onto his body with each movement she made. 

But her face...

Artemis felt Kaldur clasp her hair in his hand, and he tugged it back. Artemis leaned her head back, and a surge of air filled her lungs. She felt a sudden coolness against her neck, and she couldn’t help but gasp his name as he pulled her hair.

Their climaxes were starting to near.

Neither of them had any idea how many times they’d come that day and night. All they knew was that one ran into the other until the entirety of it all was just a blur, a smear on their memories. Sex and breasts and lips and cum and wetness and cuddles, kisses, and hugs.

Artemis’ body started shaking. Her legs trembled and her arms gave out beneath her. She balanced on her forearms as her body shuddered. She was close, she could feel it. 

Kaldur lowered himself down onto all fours behind her, stooping to kiss and lick her neck and shoulder. He brushed her hair out of the way to whisper into her ear.

“Yeah, say it again,” she moaned.

Kaldur darted his tongue out to lick at the outer shell of her ear, and Artemis released a moan. Her body kept trembling until all her arousal was released. She cried out, wildly moving her body as yet another orgasm coursed through her. 

Kaldur watched her body react.

Even the gentler orgasms could make such a reaction; she thrust forward until her body was nearly flat against the bed before her ass raised in the air, bobbing up and down, and her legs pushing her back and forth as she rode out her climax.

When she stopped thrashing her hips, Kaldur turned her over onto her back. He made no move to enter her; he stroked his penis with his eyes locked onto hers. The look in their eyes were almost feral. He panted as his hand moved along the length of his penis, and his muscles were starting to twitch beneath the skin. 

Right before he could shoot, he closed his eyes, pressed his lips to her, and whispered, “I love you.”

He came then, coming on her stomach and shooting all the way up to the undersides of her breasts. A powerful moan was torn from his lips as he stroked the last bit of cum out of him, and then he relaxed, falling down against her body.

Artemis hugged him to her, kissing him on his cheek and neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Kaldur hummed, rubbing his body back and forth against hers. The stickiness clung to his body. In a minute he would break away from her embrace and go get the wash rag.

But right now he was only concerned with being in her arms.

“I love you,” he sighed.

He let his thumb stroke her cheek, back and forth, as he pressed butterfly kisses to her skin. Again, the taste of salt met his tongue, and the ocean appeared in his mind. But Artemis was far better.

“I love you too,” Artemis said back to him.

Even when doubt filled her mind about what love was, she knew that whatever it was that had brought them together, Kaldur had taken place deep within her heart. So close to it that there was no turning back. She wanted him close, wanted to be with him, wanted him to make love to her, and to sleep in the same bed with her. To be at her side and talk to her. To be there for her.

“I’ll clean us up,” he said at last, and got up from the bed.

Artemis saw then the mess they had made. Not just his cum all over their bodies, but the sheets beneath them soaked with their sweat. Artemis shifted over to a drier part of the bed as Kaldur cleaned the dried fluid off of himself. Wetting the wash rag again, he placed the fabric on Artemis’ body.

It was warm against her burning skin.

Something rose up in her, and she couldn’t help but moan as the warm water trickled over her. She could feel her muscles constrict as he cleaned her up, massaging her stomach as the fluid was cleaned up. Her clit shied away back under the hood, a sign that she was aroused.

And so soon, she thought. 

Once they were clean, Kaldur fell into the bed with her. They were in their world of sheets and blankets and kisses and isolation once again. Nothing could break this apart. Soft hums and whispered sweet nothings and naked cuddles and kisses that tasted like salt. 

“How much longer?” Artemis asked him.

“About twenty minutes,” he guessed. “Until then, we could talk?” he suggested, and smiled at her.

“Yeah,” Artemis said, returning his smile. “I’d like that.”


End file.
